


Home

by Cursedkuro



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen, Nakamaship, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursedkuro/pseuds/Cursedkuro
Summary: Nico Robin is a lonely bookworm. Her days in university consist of reading books and attending classes with no real friends to hang around with. Her boredom and loneliness only keeps increasing as time passes by until a fateful encounter changes that.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Nico Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Home

The downtime between classes was a much needed reprieve from the incessant complicated word spitting most university teachers prefered to do.

Finding a comfortable secluded spot by a tree, Robin takes out her book and starts diving into its depth. This mundane routine activity was enough to take her mind off everything before her next classes. Though indeed it's indeed lonely sometimes with only books as companions. Well, can't be helped if most people are weirded out by your eccentric point of views and decide to keep their distances. Well either that or putting a facade of friendliness poorly disguising their attempts to exploit and obtaining of interests. There's no point in trading one's hard earned views for relationships with weak foundations.

Some time passed by , and people were going and coming. Hearing a clearing of a throat , she raised her head to see a young man with a kind expression and the purest of grins that forced a smile on her own face.

"Oh excuse me sis, I just saw my dad's name engraved on the book's hardcover. Sabo told me that they used to print names on the study books back in the days. And that means you happen to know him and i would like to give you this " He said excitedly while fumbling his pockets for something. With an 'aha' he extends to her an invitation.

"A banquet?" Robin asked only to be replied with an exuberant nod from Luffy.

Tilting her head in confusion, she reflects loudly.

"Mom let me borrow this book for a quick read. Maybe she is an acquaintance of your father. I will make sure to ask her and extend the invitation to her. I'm Nico Robin by the way.

Thank you for the offer, Mr...?" She said.

"Oh I'm luffy by the way, The man who will travel all around the world someday. And make sure to attend too. The more the merrier for a party. " He said still smiling.

"Nice thing to have a goal Luffy-san. But you really shouldn't invite strangers for your banquet for all you know they can be serial killers or terrorists. " Said Robin with an ominous expression.

Luffy started laughing uproariously with tears streaming down his face.

"You are a funny one". he said. " Why don't you join my club?" he said.

"Club?"

"Yeah, future world exploration club. Though, each member has their own dream. You can take a look whenever you want." He hands her a map that leads to the club room.

"This is an incredibly well detailed map, Luffy-san" remarked Robin.

"Yeah, our cartographer, Nami made it." He said proudly.

Hearing his phone buzz, he checked it to find Ace threatening to burn his bum if he doesn't hurry and finish distributing those before the practicals.

"I still gotta keep distribute these. See you later". He said while waving excitedly and then he left and only then did she notice the Straw hat on his back.

Waving back, she smiled from ear to ear and shook her head at his energetic behaviour. Seeing as she was too curious about the club to do any more reading she follows the map.

Arriving at the club room she opens it the door only to have a water balloon thrown at her notices a guys and a child guy with the long nose apologize profusely while claiming to have invented an AI controlled water balloon cannon, while Robin just waves him off with a smile. A blond haired guy hurries to her side and gives her a handkerchief that she accepts gratefully. He then kneels and takes her hand and kisses it.

"May I know the name of such a fair lady such as yourself? " He asked, his eyes almost becoming heart shaped.

"I'm Nico Robin and you are?" She said

"Your humble servant , Sanji. Would you like something to eat " he said.

"Still at it perverted cook? Oh is it morning already? " A groggy voice sounded from the ground.

"Who asked for your opinion, shitty moss head?" Replied Sanji with a scowl.

The two started to bicker to the amusement of Robin. Only to be stopped by two smacks on the head by an orange haired woman.

"Ignore those idiots. My Name is Nami and I'm the Cartographer. The guy with the green hair is Zoro , A kendo sportsman and a Katana enthusiast. The one with the long nose is Usopp and is a creative writer and Archer. Sanji-san is a cook and marine biologist. The one hiding behind the couch is Chopper-kun and is very proficient at botany,anatomy and microbiology and he is very good with animals. His mother is a teacher here." Said Nami.

Chopper was blushing at the compliments denying he was happy to hear them and scratching the back of his neck Robin cupid shot by his cuteness.

"You probably met our captain, Luffy. He is a wildlife explorer and a proficient human relations expert. The goal of our club is to enable the acquisition of the necessary skills, funds and knowledge needed for a journey towards the world.

Our activities often involve different workshops, camping , different courses and fundraising events. Oh and there is a road trip next week around the city. I heard there is a fossil showcase at the national museum before they were moved to the capital. " Said Nami with open friendliness.

The last sentence picked her interest greatly. The atmosphere here was compelling and as she felt a certain sense of remote familiarity .

"I am Nico Robin, an archeologist and psychology student. I would love to join your Club. Where do i sign up".

Nami quickly hands her the paper with a cat-like expression.

"And there's also the entrance fee." Nami said, expression turning very enthusiastic rapidly. She signed and before she fumbled for her wallet an amused voice prevented her from doing so.

"When was there an entrance fee? That's too dull. And oh did you decide to join? " Said Luffy eyes almost beaming at the thought of another friend.

"Yeah. I just signed the documents and i am officially a member." Said Robin.

"Welcome to the club, Robin."

Luffy said with a smile so wide it must have hurt. "Let's party everyone." He added to be replied with collective cheers from everyone.

"But i have a quick question, Captain. What's with the straw hat?" She amusedly asked.

"This is my treasure, a gift from a friend. And what's wildlife exploration without a straw hat?" He said casting a fond look at the hat that he started juggling.

'Maybe things won't be so lonely anymore' thought Robin as she ate Rice crackers along with everyone.


End file.
